


The Ring of Narvi and the rebuilding of Erebor

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Bearded Dwarf Women, Bofur and Ferumbras are cute little puppies in love, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Dwobbits, Elf Culture & Customs, Falling In Love, M/M, Overprotective Dwarves, Possessive Dwarves, Worried Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvi the Khazad lover of Celebrimbor the Noldar was given the Ring of Earth. The ring has passed from eldest son to eldest son ever since. Now it belongs to Bifur who gave it to Elladan son of Elrond as proof of their troth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Prologue

 

Narvi lay in bed with Celebrimbor; he hadn’t told his lover that he was a bearer because they didn’t speak of such things to outsiders. He knew in his heart that his lover was his One but their relationship would never be allowed even though he knew that their child grew within him.

 

Celebrimbor kissed his neck, “I have a gift for you…”

 

Cool metal was placed in his hand, when he opened it Narvi saw that it was made of mithril, at it’s heart was a red diamond it was surrounded by white gems of what seemed to be pure starlight.

 

Narvi held it to his heart and tears rolled down his face.

 

“I am giving rings of air, water and fire to my kin but the ring of earth is yours. I will be presenting a ring to each of the Khazad Lords but your ring is the most powerful of all the rings that I am giving to your people. I know that your heart is pure and you will use it to create beauty.”

 

Narvi shakingly slid the ring on his finger and turned to kiss Celebrimbor, his legs spreading as he opened himself to his One.

 

Celebrimbor held none of his uncles or his father’s hatred of Narvi’s people, for that he thanked Mahal for.

 

Narvi felt a great sense of unease, that his One was not long for this world.

 

So he would do his best to give Celebrimbor happy memories to sustain him…

 

XooooooX

 

The news came that Celebrimbor’s workshop in Eregion had been destroyed and he had been killed for the Rings he had made.

 

Narvi locked himself away and then cried himself to sleep holding the ring to his heart…

 

The next morning, he approached one of his suitors that he detested the least and announced his agreement to be bonded to them.

 

He refused to have a big celebration, claiming that the loss of such a friend of Moria would be insulting to his memory so it was merely the signing of a contract. Given that Narvi had a house of his own due to his work, his suitor- now husband moved in.

 

Narvi would give birth to Celebrimbor’s child and his family would never know that Narvi had more then just their doors to remember his ‘friend’ by…

 

 


	2. Chapter 1- Bofur and Elladan beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '...' is signed in Iglishmêk, while their verbal language is sacred Bofur taught this to Elladan when he realised his brother's interest in the elf.

Chapter 1- Bofur and Elladan beginning

 

To hear that Hobbits were the descendants of a blending of elves and Khazad-dim didn’t surprise Bifur at all but he remained quiet.

 

The existence of Elven blood in their line was a secret passed from eldest son to eldest son along with his ancestor’s ring.

 

He wore it on a chain since his father gave it to him before he died at the battle of Azanulbizar.

 

When he saw Elladan for the first time, he thought he understood how his ancestor could have seen his One was an elf.

 

The more time he spent with him in Imladris learning one another’s language, the more sure he was that this elf was his One.

 

He may not be capable of vocal speech thanks to the axe embedded in his forehead but Bofur helped Elladan learn their Iglishmêk and they could talk more easily.

 

XooooooX

 

In Beorn’s house, Bifur had confessed his heart to Elladan and asked him to be his then he gave him Narvi’s ring as proof of his promise.

 

Elladan examined the ring with a strange look before accepting it.

 

They walked out to find a quiet secluded place where Bifur kissed the Elven prince.

 

Elladan shyly admitted that he was afraid to consummate their love…

 

Bifur kissed him again, signing, 'Bearer?'

 

Elladan frowned, “I don’t know that word…"

 

Bifur pointed at Elladan and then held his arms out as if round with child.

 

Elladan nodded, his face flushing.

 

Bifur chuckled to himself, 'This backwards. Ancestor dwarf bearer, elf sire. Now elf bearer, dwarf sire.'

 

Elladan frowned, 'I don’t understand…'

 

Bifur turned the ring around to show him the inscription that appeared only at night in the moonlight.

 

_Narvi, all my love Celebrimbor_

 

Elladan whispered the name, “He is my cousin…was a cousin. My grandmother was his cousin, her father and his grandfather were brothers…”

 

Bifur pointed to the name Celebrimbor, 'many times sire,' then he pointed at Narvi, 'many times bearer. Is secret. Bofur no know. Now Bifur have ring. Ring is for Elladan now. Sign of Bifur’s love and promise.'

 

Elladan kissed Bifur, 'Thank you.'

 

Bifur would have liked to make love to his elf but he respected Elladan’s wishes…

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2- Bofur and Ferumbras Took puppy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I compare Bofur and Ferumbras to puppies I mean that they are so fluffy together that they remind me of the adorable fluff of puppies playing?

 

Chapter 2- Bofur and Ferumbras Took puppy love

 

Bofur had always had big ears that heard everything, eyes that rarely missed anything and a tongue that ran away with him…

 

It didn’t take long to figure out that Dori wanted Balin to hammer him, while Nori wanted Dwalin- though Bofur wasn’t sure whether Nori wanted to hammer or be hammered…

 

He followed Dori into the library where the leaders of their company were meeting and watched as Dori and his One Balin finally connected. The startled look in the elder Khazad’s eyes as he looked at Dori had Bofur craving to feel that completeness, that joy at realizing that their heart that dwell in another body was found…

 

XooooooX

 

When he saw Ferumbras Took, a Trademaster of the Hobbits; Bofur had never seen such a beauty in a male.

 

The hobbit was small and delicate compared to the Khazads that Bofur had known all his life but he had the aura of a reluctant warrior rather then the air of a healer like Bilbo did.

 

Bofur asked him to join him for a pint at the pub in Hobbiton called **The Green Dragon** and the trademaster shyly agreed.

 

But alas, they were not able to have that drink before they had to begin their quest.

 

Bofur would miss the shy hobbit…

 

XooooooX

 

Ferumbras had been stunned when he met Bofur, he’d felt his prick harden in his trousers and his heartbeat thundered in his ears when he was asked to accompany the Khazad to the local pub.

 

He’d was so eager to see Bofur that he rode back to the Great Smial to fetch those ponies and provisions straight away.

 

In fact, he hadn’t stopped to rest at all…

 

They didn’t get that drink and Ferumbras was inconsolable when his cousin Bilbo left on his Adventure.

 

Ferumbras wished that he could go along if only to stay near Bofur like Bilbo was going to be able to with his Heart Fili.

 

Let Bilbo’s staid Baggins relations mumble all they wanted but they had no idea about life.

 

That Bingo was the most stale of all the Baggins, while the Sackville-Baggins were the most obnoxious. He pitied Bilbo and Primula, he’d used to think that Drogo was a decent sort but he was the same as the rest of the Baggins clan…

 

Ferumbras like his father, had traveled as a Trademaster of the Took clan so he’d had his share of intrigues with human robbers, orcs and sometimes, even the occasional trolls.

 

He knew of the real dangers of travel in the world, which made him worry for Bofur…

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Ferumbras learns of the Orc army out of Gundabad and rides to Erebor...

 

Chapter 3

 

Ferumbras was surprised when weeks after Bofur left with Bilbo on the Khazad-dim Company’s Quest, one of his Tookaborough Rangers appeared.

 

“Trademaster Ferumbras, there is a Man Ranger asking for you.”

 

Immediately, Ferumbras leapt on a pony sans saddle and followed the Took ranger, “Take me there.”

 

Waiting for them was a pair of Dúnedain Rangers.  


“Trademaster we regret to inform you that a large army of Orcs are on the move from Mount Gundabad. The land will be too treacherous for your people to leave The Shire. Our Captain Strider has promised to double our watch on your borders but we’re leading a group of our men in their shadow. We’ve already sent a messenger on our fastest horse to Lord Elrond in Imladris…”

 

“You are Eradan are you not? When do you leave?” Ferumbras blurted out.

 

“Dawn two days hence.” Eradan nodded.

 

Ferumbras mused, “Dawn in two days…I can work with that. I will call up my strongest rangers and ask the Master of Buckland Gorbadoc to send me his Buckland Militia that he’s had on reserve for me. We’re riding with you. If this news is true which I believe, then my heart is in danger…

 

The rangers shook their heads and rode away.

 

Ferumbras send his own Ranger companion to the Master of Buckland and went to call up his reserve Rangers.

 

He didn’t know how many Dúnedain Rangers or Elvish soldiers could be spared but he already had an inkling how many hobbit soldiers could be…

 

XooooooX

 

Ferumbras was glad of his six Tookaborough Rangers and six Buckland Militia when he saw that the Dúnedain Rangers had only sent seven…

 

His Rangers and Militia had to survive on three meals when they were on post not that they admitted that out loud because it would offend many gentler hobbits’ sensibilities but these hobbits were already trained and knew the dangers.

 

These had volunteered for this adventure…

 

Ferumbras wished foolhardily that he had more then thirteen mixed swords and bows to offer but he could see that some of the Dúnedain Rangers didn’t expect much of them…

 

They would be surprised at the valiant hearts that beat in their small bodies…

 

XooooooX

 

The twenty strong Hobbits and Dúnedain Rangers arrived in Imladris tired and in need of a hot meal.

 

Though a bed wouldn’t be amiss…

 

They ended up falling asleep not on the table thank Eru but they fell asleep in front of the fire soon after.

 

The next morning their numbers tripled with Lord Elrond leading forty Elvish warriors out of Imladris.

 

Lady Arwen stood at the gate with her hands pressed to her heart as if in prayer.

 

They were going to need it if their scouts’ count of the army they were tracking was as large as it seemed.

 

XooooooX

 

It was disconcerting when Elrond and Lindir claimed that they were needed elsewhere and would meet them if Illuvatar willed it before they clashed with the Orcs.

 

The lost of Elrond and Lindir didn’t bother the Elves of Imladris who easily shifted their leadership to an elf named Glorfindel.

 

The storm of war was approaching and Ferumbras could only pray that both he and Bofur would live to see the dawn break.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is best followed the Battle Arc which is posted as Under a fading quarter moon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is over; Bofur and Ferumbras have been reunited. Despite the dangers, they are eager to be alone together to reaffirm that they are really alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best to read Under a fading Quarter Moon prior.

 

Chapter 4

 

Having made sure that all of the still breathing wounded allies had been brought to the gatehouse’s makeshift medic station, Ferumbras was sticky with blood and sore of heart.

 

He didn’t like killing, he would do it if he hadn’t a choice but he preferred to talk his way out of violence.

 

Bofur slipped behind him to kiss his neck, “You okay there?”

 

Ferumbras melted; he was as virginal as Bilbo was before Fili came to Bag End…

 

Speaking of Bilbo, they’d already delivered him to Fili to look after…

 

Bofur wrinkled his nose, “We need a bath…”

 

They both definitely did…

 

Shyly, Ferumbras fetched his saddlebag and blanket roll. “Want to find a secluded spot near the lake?”

 

Bofur frowned, “Won’t it be cold?

 

Ferumbras blushed, “We could light a fire?”

 

“Why Ferumbras Took. I think ya just wanta see me bare arsed.” Bofur teased, smacking his arse.

 

Ferumbras whispered, “Is that so wrong?”

 

Bofur framed the lithely muscled hobbit Tradesmaster’s face in his rough hands and kissed him.

 

Ferumbras’ knees shook as he clumsily kissed the Khazad back, oh Yavanna…

 

“I could be persuaded to bathe…” Bofur teased.

 

They walked hand-in-hand out the lake, found an isolated spot that was a naturally formed knee-high pool and then looked for wood and rocks to make a small fire.

 

Ferumbras nervously rolled out his bedroll before slipping his dirty clothes from his sweaty frame.

 

He stoically ignored the wind as he went to scrub his clothes before himself.

 

Bofur copied him but Ferumbras could feel the Khazad eying his body and the Trademaster couldn’t help his reaction to the attention. His body ached everywhere, eager to be touched…

 

Once their clothes were washed and laid on large rocks near their fire, Bofur took his hand and led him into the water.

 

Ferumbras let Bofur lead him into the water, he shivered at the chill in the water but it didn’t douse the hunger in his soul.

 

They shyly washed one another, blushing as they took the time to explore one another’s body. They did their best to clean one another even washing one another’s hair…

 

Ferumbras led Bofur back to the bedroll, laying down on it…

 

Bofur sprawled over his One, kissing him lightly…

 

Ferumbras closed his eyes; he was worried that the affect of the cold water on his genitals would make him less desirable…

 

Bofur kneaded Ferumbras’ chest, if Mahal willed it would his One bear his child? He longed to see Ferumbras filled with child, his breasts swelling with milk, his stomach round and his hunger for him was insatiable…

 

Ferumbras could feel Bofur hardening against his thigh, his kisses and his hands on his breasts. Slowly, the attention was giving life to his cock and bollocks…

 

Bofur broke their kiss before sliding to suck on Ferumbras’ nipples.

 

A shot of pleasure flew down Ferumbras’ spine, waking his shrunken cock and his bollocks began to slip from his body. “Bofur!”

 

Bofur hummed at that reaction, he moved so their cocks were pressed together and rocked his cock against Ferumbras’.

 

Ferumbras cried out softly, his body was very sensitive due to his never having lain with a male before. Only Aunt Belladona knew he was a bearer and kept that secret for him even from her own brother and nephew, his grandfather Isumbras and Fortinbras respectively.

 

Until meeting Bofur, Ferumbras hadn’t really wanted to lay with a male…

 

Now that they’d survived that horrible battle and were reunited, Ferumbras not only wanted to lay with Bofur, he wanted his child…

 

Bofur felt his hobbit’s legs spread; he beamed down at him, “Are you sure?”

 

Ferumbras blushed, “I’ve lived a long time with a cold bed Bofur, I’ve watched others bear and nurse children pretending I didn’t want one. I was waiting for you…for my Heart…”

 

Bofur coughed, “I don’t know much about sex. Bifur is so protective…I may do all the talking but Bifur can be very stern when he wants to be…”

 

Ferumbras blushed, “I know the mechanics. Aunt Belladonna was sure to inform me how to make love with a male as well as how to prevent or ensure pregnancy…”

 

Bofur kissed him gently, before rolling on his side “Tell me what to do…”

 

Ferumbras spread his legs as far as they could comfortably go; he sucked on his fingers and nervously began to fuck himself with them. He moaned as he prepared himself, it wasn’t his first time doing so; since he’d met Bofur, Ferumbras had done this more often but never with an audience just when he needed to and he’d never been able to truly orgasm without anal stimulation.

 

Bofur was dry mouthed in awe as Ferumbras fingered himself, he wanted him so much more knowing that his One was willing to help him learn how to make love to him.

 

Ferumbras knew that Bofur was far bigger then his fingers but he could only get three inside comfortably. He blushed, “I’ll take two out but you need to push two in or you’ll hurt me.”

 

Bofur’s hand shook as he sucked on his own fingers before he reached down to replace two of Ferumbras’ fingers with his own.

 

Ferumbras gasped, he’d never been so wide before… then he turned to kiss Bofur to distract himself. Eventually he begged, “I’m going to take mine out, give me one more of your fingers. Move them slowly alright?”

 

Bofur nodded, he waited until Ferumbras pulled his hand back before he pushed three fingers inside his One.

 

Ferumbras groaned as Bofur’s much larger fingers entered his body, “Spread them when they are all the way in…” he was so hard, Ferumbras wasn’t sure he would last…

 

Bofur did exactly as Ferumbras asked him, thrusting his fingers into the tiny Hobbit’s arse and spreading them a little more each time.

 

Ferumbras moaned louder with each thrust, finally begging, “Enough…I need you…”

 

Bofur moved on top of Ferumbras and asked softly, “How do you think I should do this?”

 

“My knees have to be on your shoulders…” Ferumbras whispered shyly. “I should suck on you to make you wet enough…”

 

Bofur moved so Ferumbras could suck on him…

 

Ferumbras licked and sucked on Bofur’s cock, worshipping it as he made it nice and wet. He smiled up at his Heart; “You can make love to me now…”

 

Bofur slid down to kiss him even as he lifted Ferumbras’ thighs and placed them on his shoulders. He took his cock in hand and held it to Ferumbras’ arse to begin slowly pressing inside him.

 

Ferumbras clung to Bofur, kissing him eagerly. He knew it would hurt at first; he was okay with that especially since he was smaller in every way from Bofur.

 

Bofur stopped when Ferumbras tensed up and pushed in a little more when he relaxed.

 

Ferumbras had never felt so full, so complete as he did lying with Bofur. The Khazad was so gentle and tender. Ferumbras was expected to be a different sort of person, someone more like Fili when he had more in common with Bilbo.

 

Finally Bofur was all the way inside Ferumbras, he rest his forehead on his hobbit’s, “I’m inside you…” he whispered in awe.

 

Ferumbras blushed, “I can feel you there…”

 

Bofur slowly began rocking his hips and was rewarded with soft pants from his One.

 

Ferumbras didn’t last long after Bofur filled him completely; he came with a soft cry, spraying his Heart with his infertile seed. A bearer could not impregnant anyone…

 

When Ferumbras came his arse clenched so tightly around Bofur that he found himself coming…

 

Yet Bofur did his best to keep moving inside Ferumbras, the more seed he planted in his One the more likely it was that they would conceive a child.

 

It would be funny if he had a kid before Bifur…

 

When Bofur kept moving inside him, Ferumbras realized that they were both getting hard quickly…

 

This time they both lasted longer…

 

After coming inside Ferumbras three times, Bofur decided that his One needed to go somewhere warm. He found a cloth in Ferumbras’ things and wet it in the lake so he could use it to wipe them both clean.

 

Ferumbras fumbled in his pack for a wooden object that he shyly pushed into himself.

 

Bofur frowned at him.

 

Ferumbras blushed, “It’s to keep your seed inside me longer…”

 

Bofur nodded before dressing Ferumbras and himself. Then he put out the fire, packing up their stuff before crouching down, “Ya won’t wanna walk so soon, I’ll carry ya back. You can kip in me bed while ya be here. It’s not much but it be comfy.”

 

Ferumbras’ legs were shaky so he was grateful to let Bofur carry him back.

 

It was a much longer walk back then it was coming out…

 

They were both grateful when they reached the Mountain.

 

Bifur fussed over Bofur reprimanding him in Iglishmêk for going out especially after the assassination attempt on Dwalin.

 

Bofur hemmed and hawed as his brother lectured, “I’m tired, Ferumbras is tired. We’re clean and I’m taking him to kip in my bed.”

 

Bifur was about to complain, when Bofur glared, “You just said it’s too dangerous out there, would you make your elf sleep out there?”

 

Bifur gestured ‘no’.

 

“There we’re agreed. Good night brother.” Bofur weaved around him and made his way through Erebor to where he’d been staying since they were allowed inside Erebor.

 

Once they were in his room, Bofur locked the door, dropped their stuff on the floor before heading to the bed. He sat down to let Ferumbras slid off before crawling into bed with him.

 

Ferumbras curled up in Bofur’s arms, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He wanted Bofur’s baby even if he knew his father wouldn’t approve…

 

His father was more likely to not approve of his being a bearer, rather than that he was with a Khazad…

 

Bofur rest his chin on Ferumbras’ head, his One was here in his bed. They’d made love three times and hopefully, Bofur had put a baby in his hobbit.

 

Bofur was about three to five years older then Fili and Nori or thereabouts…

 

Yet he’d been spoilt by Bifur and got to travel. Bofur learned how to make toys from Bifur and they were always traveling…

 

The toys that Bofur would make their child…

 

Bofur looked forward to being an adâd…

 

XooooooX

 

Ferumbras woke for the first time to a warm bed and it took a few heartbeats to remember where he was…

 

He was in bed with his Heart; Bofur had made love to him and filled him with his seed so if Yavanna and Eru were willing he may have a child growing within him.

 

Ferumbras snuggled closer to Bofur and wrapped himself in those strong arms, he wanted to have a more physical reminder that he had given himself to his Heart…

 

Bofur woke up slowly, awareness slowly returning to him. There was someone warm in his arms…

 

Ferumbras…

 

He kissed the feather soft hair.

 

“Bofur…” Ferumbras moaned softly.

 

“Morning Ferum…

 

Ferumbras shivered as the shortening of his name, “Morning…”

 

“May I make love to you again Ferum?” Bofur begged.

 

Ferumbras blushed, “Please?”

 

Bofur and Ferumbras clumsily undressed one another in their eagerness to be bared to one another.

 

Ferumbras reached down to remove the plug from inside his and whispered, “Bofur please…”

 

Bofur understood that his one needed his hammer to fill the emptiness inside him so he spread Ferumbras’ legs so they straddled his hips and pushed inside his One.

 

Ferumbras closed his eyes, letting out shaking moans as his arse stretched to accommodate Bofur’s size.

 

His Heart had the largest cock he’d ever seen…

 

And the way it filled him…

 

Bofur kissed Ferumbras enthusiastically as he filled his One with his cock.

 

Ferumbras clung to him, “Bofur…move oh please move…”

 

Bofur began his gentle hammering of Ferumbras; he felt such contentment when they were intimate like this…

 

Ferumbras had never really understood why people enjoyed mating until he had Bofur inside him…now he never wanted to be without him…

 

Bofur’s pace to his hammering stayed slow and gentle, he let himself fill his One twice with his seed.

 

After Bofur came twice, Ferumbras realized to his shame that his lover’s seed was leaking from inside him.

 

Bofur withdrew from Ferumbras’ body gently and began licking the spilt seed from his One’s body, he was intrigued at the similarities and differences in the taste and texture.

 

Ferumbras shivered, shook, whimpered and moaned as Bofur licked him clean, “You…don’t…have…to…”

 

“I want to.” Bofur said smugly. He licked the spilt seed from Ferumbras’ thighs, bollocks and then turned his attention that enticing hole that his seed dripped from.

 

Ferumbras choked on a cry of shock when Bofur’s tongue moved closer to his arsehole and felt it flick him there. Once he was no longer aware of Bofur’s precious seed spilling from his arse, his Heart pushed the wooden plug back inside him.

 

Bofur cradled him, “I’ll do anything to give you a child…”

 

“Could you stay inside me forever?” Ferumbras teased.

 

Bofur coughed, “We need ter look after Kili, eat and help fix up Erebor or I be still there.”

 

To Ferumbras’ embarrassment, his stomach growled.

 

Bofur chuckled, “We best be visiting me cousin to see about feeding ya both.”

 

Ferumbras pinked, “We can’t know if I have your baby inside me already.”

 

Bofur kissed him, “I have faith…our kind has bin homeless and childless long enough. We be finding Ones again, tis only natural that bairns follow.”

 

Ferumbras wrapped his arms around his stomach, “I hope you’re right…”

 

Bofur carried Ferumbras to their bathing chamber to wash up before dressing to find food.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bifur, Bofur was a bit rude. I'm sure he'll learn better soon...
> 
> For those curious Bofur is about three years older then Nori but not quite as mature...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur and Elladan consumate their mateship while Bofur and Ferumbras are asked by Salmar to help delve a smial for Bilbo and Fili...

Chapter 5

 

Bifur was pleased at how easily Elladan mixed with the company and joined the protection of Kili.

 

Bombur had taken over the royal kitchen and began cooking like he owned a restaurant.

 

Bifur had yet to lay a sexual claim to his One but they did share a bed and bathe together, well bathe themselves in the same place.

 

So Bifur only had fleeting glimpses of Elladan’s beauty, the delay made him more eager for their first hammering but not impatient. Bifur had waited this long, he could wait longer.

 

They rotated with the others to guard Kili as he made his rounds from the cleared barracks to the Hall of Healing every day to talk to the current inhabitants of Thorin’s Mountain.

 

They were on their way back to Bifur’s room when Elladan stopped him.

 

Bifur signed, ' _What wrong?_ '

 

“Tonight. Want you.”

 

Bifur frowned, ' _I here._ '

 

Elladan whispered in his ear, “I want your hammer…”

 

Bifur pulled him gesturing, ' _Sure?_ '

 

Elladan nodded, “I don’t care anymore…”

 

Bifur was surprised at how light his elf was as he carried him to their room and locked the door. He carried Elladan to his bed, kissing him tenderly as he undressed the elf while allowing the Elven prince to remove his clothes as well.

 

Elladan shivered as they really undressed one another to examine their distinctly different bodies.

 

Their father Elrond had been surprised to learn that while he and Elrohir were seemingly identical, Elladan was a bearer and Elrohir a sire. He hadn’t been sure that the bearer ability would be inheritable given their human blood from Beren and Hurin…

 

It apparently had been, but perhaps it was due to their mother Celebrian.

 

To think that Bifur and himself came from the same line, the line of Finwë…

 

Bifur threw their clothes off the bed and drawn in the vision of his One.

 

Elladan was a little embarrassed by Bifur’s scrutiny…

 

Bifur signed, ' _Beautiful…_ ' then he took Elladan’s face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Bifur’s hands were rough and calloused by hard work; despite offers Elladan had refused them all because Elvish beauty wasn’t what he was attracted to. Rather he was drawn to the smaller but formidable form of this Khazad. Given his obsession with hearing stories of Khazad heroes and prowess in his youth, it wasn’t a surprise to find his heart belonged to a Khazad.

 

Bifur wasn’t considered attractive by his people’s standards, he wasn’t an articulate person but he could create the most marvelous toys. He used to make them for Bofur when he was young; someday he wanted to make them again for his own child. A child carried by his beautiful One Elladan. How he could possible be worthy of an Elven prince only Mahal knew…

 

Elladan shivered and moaned softly as Bifur’s calloused hands caressed his body, they were so different…

 

Elladan himself was tall, thin and possessed the same deceptive gentleness that Arwen had while Bifur was shorter and intensely muscular…

 

Bifur was in awe that this beautiful creature of the stars could want him, was this how Narvi felt when he looked at Celebrimbor? Bifur kissed Elladan’s neck and his moans were like music…

 

Elladan felt ashamed that he was still a virgin at his age while Elrohir had been making love to Lindir for scores of years…

 

Bifur knew that Elladan was an innocent by the rapture and amazement he showed from tender caresses, it showed that his One had never been touched by another male and that made him feel proud that he was Elladan’s first. He wasn’t able to speak the words he wanted to say so he could only show.

 

Elladan was already so close and Bifur had yet to move below his shoulders…

 

Bifur was drawn to Elladan’s skin, somehow even in winter his One managed to smell of flowers and he tasted sweet. He laved Elladan’s smooth, hairless chest with his tongue after moving from his neck and shoulders giving special attention to his One’s nipples.

 

Elladan was aware that Bifur’s ‘hammer’ was heavy on his thigh, his beloved was thick and he worried that it would never fit inside him.

 

Bifur felt Elladan stiffen as if he were afraid; so he wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

 

Elladan was surprised at the feel of chest hair on his nipples and how it excited him; he’d never seen an elf that had hair like this…

 

Even his foster brother Aragorn’s body hair was more like his own…

 

Elladan relaxed almost to the point of being limp in his arms, Bifur ran his hands down his elf One’s back and cupped Elladan’s virgin arse.

 

Elladan gasped, “Bifur…”

 

Bifur kissed his neck, as he caressed Elladan’s arse and rocked against his thigh.

 

“Want you so much…” Elladan whispered.

 

Bifur wished that he could speak properly…to say all the beautiful words that his prince deserved to hear. But he would do his best to use his hands to tell Elladan everything he wanted to say.

 

His hands slid over Elladan’s protruding hips, Elf bearers and Khazad bearers possessed naturally wider hips to help support the weight of their stomach during the later part of their pregnancy.

 

Elladan shivered as Bifur’s hands drew nearer to his groin…

 

Bifur kissed his One’s chest paying close attention to his nipples, enjoying to soft cries of pleasure that escaped Elladan’s lips.

 

“Bifur please…”

 

Bifur slid bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them before he took Elladan’s slim cock in his mouth and began to lave it with his tongue.

 

Elladan came hard instantly when Bifur slid a finger in his arse.

 

Bifur wasn’t surprised with how easily his elf came; he drank down Elladan’s seed and continued to hammer him with his finger.

 

Elladan collapsed on the bed after Bifur made him come for the first time, gasping for breath he lay there with his eyes closed completely relaxed as he felt Bifur’s tHick calloused fingers thrusting in and out of his body.

 

Bifur used Elladan’s relaxed state to prepare him more easily; he hungered to be inside his One and to hold him close like no one else ever had or would.

 

Once he was confident that Elladan could take him into his body without tearing, Bifur reached for a small vial of oil that he’d received from Oin. He poured it into his hand and put the vial aside so he could coat his hammer with it. He rubbed the excess into Elladan’s arse and was rewarded with gasps of pleasure. He brought Elladan’s long legs to his shoulders and moved so his cockhead as pressed to his One’s arsehole. Signing, ' _Tell me badgûn._ '

 

Elladan gasped, “I want you inside me…I want your baby…”

 

Bifur replied in Iglishmêk, ' _I want you have baby. My baby, son._ '

 

Elladan wrapped his arms around Bifur’s strong shoulders. “Please Bifur…”

 

Bifur kissed him tenderly before slowly thrusting into his One until he bottomed out…

 

Elladan’s reaction was to shiver and gasped, “Illuvatar help me…”

 

' _So tight…you feel good._ ' Bifur signed in contentment.

 

“Move Bifur…want to feel you…” Elladan begged.

 

Slowly Bifur began to move, reveling on the feel of his One’s arse taking in his hammer.

 

Elladan used his long legs and arms to hold Bifur close, he wanted his lover to stay close…to stay inside him so they could be as close as could be…

 

Bifur’s hammering was slow and gentle because he was unsure of how much his anvil could stand. He would not hurt Elladan…

 

The longer Bifur moved inside him, the closer Elladan felt to another orgasm…

 

When Bifur grunted what he imagined was his name, Elladan was drugged by another orgasm.

 

The feel of his One climaxing and tightening around him everywhere ripped a climax from Bifur and flooded his elf’s arse with his seed.

 

Once Bifur could breathe, he realized that Elladan was so worn out from their first coupling that his One had fallen asleep beneath him.

 

Bifur was reluctant to withdraw his hammer from Elladan’s cave of wonders, so he rolled onto his side still holding onto his One, cradling him close he drifted off to sleep.

 

XooooooX

 

While Bifur was bonding sexually to his One, Ferumbras and Bofur were summoned to Salmar’s presence as well other hobbits and Khazad.

 

“I know we have all worried about Bilbo being outside of Erebor in winter…” Salmar began quietly. “We owe Bilbo and Fili more then we can truly repay. I ask you if you would consent to assisting him in delving a smial.”

 

A Brandybuck Militia member snorted, “It be wrong season for delving. The ground be too hard.”

 

Salmar smirked, “I’ve already taken care of that. It should be far easier to delve then you think.” Then his smugness faded, “Fili won’t return to Erebor even if it were storming, we have to help them build a home to spend the winter in.”

 

Ferumbras beamed, “I’ll help…”

 

Of course that shamed the other hobbits into agreeing at once and while most of the Khazad-dim present had no idea what a smial was, Bofur convinced them to help as well.

 

Salmar’s smugness reappeared when an excited Ferumbras and Bofur herded the volunteers out of Erebor towards Ravenhill.

 

Bilbo stammered in gratitude for their volunteering to delve his future home and promised to pay them.

 

Ferumbras couldn’t resist teasing his cousin and was surprised when Bilbo offered to let him and his own heart stay in the smial until spring when they would begin delving their own smial.

 

Bilbo had owned Bungo’s plans for Bag End so it was no wonder that Bilbo could draw up plans for his dream smial…

 

It wasn’t good for hobbits to be alone, because they needed company…

 

Ferumbras wondered how open Bofur would be to sharing Bilbo’s smial…

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferumbras and Bofur meet Yavanna...

Chapter 6

 

For propriety’s sake, Bofur and Ferumbras’ room was on the opposite side of the smial.

 

It might eventually be transformed into a different use but for now it was the first place that really felt like home to the two of them. Both had spent much of their lives travelling…

 

Bofur might have had a married cousin but Bifur was very protective and attempted to shelter him so he had little practical experience with romantic relationship much less those with other males.

 

Nothing compared to the feel of waking up with Ferum in his arms, his short tousled hair the first sensation and sight when he woke.

 

Like Bilbo, he had light hair that was golden that Bofur enjoying kissing.

 

Bofur wondered if he could convince Ferum to grow it out enough to braid properly…

 

His beads lacked the metal that the likes of the Durins would have but they were simple but decorative…

 

Bofur was unsure when the proper time to ask would be…

 

In his heart, they were already One before Mahal.

 

He enjoyed his easy companionship with his One, the feel of him in his arms, the warmth of his body, the embrace of his heat and his shy innocence with carnal matters.

 

As he nuzzled his One, he thanked Mahal that his favour had returned once more.

 

Bairns…

 

Bofur had once given up that he would have a family of his own, Bombur had been a surprise…

 

Now he understood, he was being fashioned to be worthy of Ferum who was not yet born…

 

For one so young, his mate was well travelled and understood Khazad custom so well for someone only half- Khazad by blood.

 

“Bo?” Ferumbras mumbled sleepily.

 

“Morn’ Ferum…” Bofur said kissed him tenderly.

 

Unlike the warriors, Bofur believed that lovemaking especially with a hobbit ought to be gentle but extremely thorough.

 

Ferumbras had yet to show any sign of Mahal’s Blessing so Bofur took great pleasure in filling him with his seed.

 

Ferumbras had a secret joy of carrying Bofur’s seed deep in his body, praying every day that Aulë and Yavanna would bless them as they had his cousin Bilbo.

 

Waking and falling sleep in a warm bed to Bofur’s heartbeat reminded Ferumbras that he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

His time in Erebor had actually brought him and Bilbo closer, he saw just how Tookish a Baggins could be and it make him glad…

 

“What time is it?” Ferumbras mumbled sleepily.

 

“Near breakfast I suspect. Enough time to celebrate waking with you in my arms…” Bofur grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Ferumbras groaned, “Bo…”

 

“You love me bein’ a tease.” Bofur teased.

 

“True…” Ferumbras blushed, Bofur might be uncultured and a ‘mere toymaker’ born to miners but he was his toymaker.

 

Bofur pressed him into the bed with his heavier body, kissing his neck.

 

Ferumbras’ eyes fluttered closed, “Bo…”

 

“ _Madtubirzul_ …” Bofur muttered into Ferumbras’ shoulder.

 

The Khuzdul endearment had Ferumbras mewling and dripping, “Nin lithiach…”

 

Neither understood the other’s language but the sentiment was heard in their hearts.

 

Bofur reached down to cup his golden heart’s hammer and stroke it as he sucked on those pretty pink nipples. He would love to decorate his Ferum in jewelry even if his tastes were simple, his golden heart deserves to be decked in beauty.

 

“More Bo…please…”

 

Bofur reached down to spread Ferum’s legs wider, slipping a pillow under his delicious arse and teasing thrust the wooden plug into his One’s arse.

 

“I need you…please Bofur…” Ferumbras begged pushing himself back against the prick shaped plug even as he fisted the sheets, “I need it…”

 

Bofur tugged out the plug, setting it on the nightstand to keep it clean before gently thrusting into Ferumbras’ body.

 

“Bofur…oh Eru…”

 

Bofur captured his lips, planting his hands on either side of Ferum’s shoulders to hold his balance.

 

Ferumbras rocked into those thrusts, his prick rubbing against Bofur’s furred stomach.

 

The double stimulation quickly pushed the Took Trademaster over the edge and he came with a high-pitched cry shooting his seed into Bofur’s hair on his torso.

 

Ferum’s clamping down on his hammer, ripped an orgasm from Bofur spraying his seed deep into his One.

 

His Heart collapsed on top of Ferumbras breathing heavily like a bull and he brought his trembling arms to embrace his Khazad.

 

Given his fascination with Khazad culture, was it any wonder his Heart was one?

 

Once Bofur had caught his breath, he withdrew from his Ferum and pushed the plug into his mewling lover.

 

Ferumbras let Bofur carry him to the bath, there was no plumbing like in Erebor. Rather water was carted in in barrels of fresh snow by Fili or Bofur but usually Fili who rarely left the smial for Erebor.

 

Despite the elder Durin Prince’s redemption in Thorin’s favour and welcome in the Mountain stronghold that was his heritage, Fili preferred to remain to care for his own One and fix up the smial.

 

Once they were clean and heading to dress, they heard a knock on the front door of the smial and Bilbo running.

 

Ferumbras felt the warm presence of great benevolence and was soon tugging Bofur in the direction of the front door.

 

They arrived to see Bilbo pull open the door and stumble into Salmar’s arms.

 

Thorin’s consort Salmar caught him, “Oh dear, Bilbo you ought to not be running. Oìn would lecture me…”

 

“The child sensed me…” came a voice like morning birds and breath as sweet as spring flowers.

 

The glow in her was beyond Middle Earth even if she clearly resembled an elf, her eyes were that of the sky at dawn and her hair shone like the sun at noon.

 

Bilbo whispered, “My Lady…”

 

There was far more reverence there in his cousin’s voice then he ever had speaking of Fili.

 

“This is… an old friend.” Salmar said quietly. “They came for my bonding to your Uncle, it is too cold for,”

 

“You may call me Redhwen.” The elvish woman said in her voice like birdsong. “Yes this is a far more welcoming place than Erebor. A mountain does not call to me as it does to Vitri but I enjoy the fruits of his labors when they do no harm to my trees.”

 

“Perhaps, hobbit traditions might appease?” Bilbo stammered.

 

“Oh?” the blonde elvish female asked.

 

“We have a ceremony to plant two trees for every one we cut, just as we silently thank Eru for the lives of the animals we eat.” Bilbo said softly.

 

“I would like that…” Redhwen beamed with all the brightness of dawn.

 

Bilbo blushed, “I am a terrible Hobbit host, do come in. I was just about to make breakfast. Ferumbras come help, Fili be a dear and find the Lady a seat.”

 

Fili leaned in to whisper, “Who is she?”

 

Ferumbras’ ears twitched at Bilbo’s reply, “Mahal’s mate…”

 

Bofur must have heard as well because they exchanged looks of awe and incredulousness.

 

Fili’s eyes widened and he gasped, “My Lady you are very welcome here. It is an honor…”

 

“Do not mind it all that much, we have no wish to be known.”

 

“As you wish my Lady…” Fili said as he offered his arm to the Vala.

 

Bilbo dragged a stunned Ferumbras away whispering that this Lady must be treated with more respect than his Mam.

 

Ferumbras glanced back and then let Bilbo drag him away. They were going to have a Vala or perhaps, two living with them?

 

Bilbo had once served a king and two princes in his smial but now he was host to a being of such power? His cousin’s Uncle Bingo would be quite out of his head at his audacity while Lobelia Sackville-Baggins would be jealous beyond belief at Bilbo’s fortune.

 

Ferumbras was possibly more in shock then Bilbo…

 

Beings out of legends walking among them, the world had grown smaller rather than larger in only a year…

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's reckless behavior is causing Bifur and Bofur pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yavanna camo and finally we see Bombur.

Chapter 7

 

Bifur _hated_ his current duties in Erebor…

 

It hurt when he realized that the nasty talk about his Elladan came from Ori…

 

Elladan had only wanted to prove his worth to Erebor and Ori had complained about an elf in the Library. Balin had been glad of the help since he couldn’t spare much time for the library…

 

Elladan seemed so strong until they were alone, building up Elladan’s confidence after he was insulted took a lot of energy. Not that he was annoyed by Elladan’s need for comfort, rather he wanted to teach those clanless orc spawn a lesson but between his guarding Ori and comforting Elladan, Bifur didn’t have the energy or the time.

 

It was bad enough that Ori was in trouble at all but only himself and Bofur could be trusted with this.

 

He found Bofur outside the apartment early, his clothes torn and he was sobbing.

 

Bifur hurried forward to embrace his brother.

 

‘ _Again?_ ’

 

Bofur nodded. “It hurts… not only does he insult Madtubirzul but he insults me by attempting to make me betray him. I waited almost a century for Ferum… why would I break his heart?”

 

‘ _Ori is broken inside. He is hurting us because he’s hurting. He needs Kili, soon Kili will be able to put Erebor back in Thorin’s hands and focus on Ori._ ’

 

“I hope so…I hate feeling like this. Looking at Ferum hurts. Every time Ori says things against him or when he touches me it hurts my heart.”

 

Bifur understood, it was difficult to look at Elladan who had helped Ori in the library just trying to do his part to help Erebor only to be insulted nightly for loving an elf.

Bifur calmed Bofur down and sent him to get some treats for Ferumbras and Bilbo to clear his head.

 

Bofur scrubbed his face to calm himself.

 

Bifur hugged his brother, ‘I’ll take care of Ori…I am glad I came early to relieve you.’

 

Bofur hurried away.

 

Bifur took a deep breath and entered the apartment.

 

Ori was still chained.

 

It might be thought a bit cruel have Ori physically restrained but given the times he’d tried to physically assault them or escape, it was definitely the better option.

 

Bifur had never had a reason to like or dislike Ori until now.

 

How involved Ori was with the conspirators, Bifur didn’t know but Ori desperately need some help. Being part of the Fourteen but not a member of the House of Durin made him the best choice to watch Ori.

 

He took a deep breath before entering the by now loathed apartment…

 

At least Kili and Dori couldn’t see Ori like this…

 

It would break their hearts as surely as it would break his heart if it were Bofur in Ori’s state of ill-health.

 

What a time for his One’s sire to not be here…

 

With the miracle that Elrond had managed with Thorin, Bifur hoped that Elrond could have helped Ori…

 

Ori’s chain on his ankle really only had enough length to get from bed to the water closet. 

 

Ori had a vicious mouth on him and always assaulted you when you tried to bring him food.

 

Bifur remembered the fear that others had about him after the Battle of Azanulbizar and the cruel words.

 

They called him many names and yelled taunts such as cursed, orc got your tongue and worse.

 

Bofur had been young, only three years older than Nori, sixteen and for a dwarf that was young.

 

Humans age so quickly, burning like a candle so sixteen was during their apprenticeships…

 

Elves, according to Elladan aged still slowly physically taking forty-fifty years to reach puberty. However, at a year Elladan could speak, walk and dance but wasn’t seen as an adult until he reached a hundred years.

 

Khazad reached puberty by their thirties and were apprenticing about fifty, reaching maturity about Kili and Ori’s age theoretically that is.

 

Theoretically, because Ori was not acting very mature at the moment.

 

The relationship between Ones was sacred and it was believed to be a crime against Mahal to keep Ones apart hence why most couples were bonded by their 120 year if the recognized one another…

 

Only if one was abandoned through death, might a Khazad attempt a second relationship but usually that was not the case.

 

Bifur himself was older than Thorin, Dori and Dwalin but younger of course than Balin, his age had never bother him prior. He did worry for poor Elladan who loved him enough to tie their fates together

 

“Bifur…” Ori said salaciously, “Are you sure you aren’t craving a khazad? A nice firm hard body, you can use roughly? You don’t know how long I’ve fantasized about your hands…”

 

Bifur ignored Ori staying in the apartment’s front room, he had no intention of having ruined clothes even if he could afford new ones.

 

Elladan meant everything to him, he would not insult his One because Ori was broken and taking his pain out on others mostly. Bifur knew that Ori was hurting himself the most and tried to be kind to the young scribe.

 

Yet the youngest Ri brother made it exceptionally difficult…

 

It was times like this that Bifur nearly wishing his brain’s hearing was damaged as well, but then he would miss out of Ellaban’s beautiful voice.

 

A part of Bifur was afraid that Ori made Elladan doubt himself and that was why they made love the first time. Bifur wasn’t going to ask; it would be too cruel.

 

It was all he could do to stay unsullied, he wanted Elladan not Ori and hearing his One maligned made it hard to rationalize Ori’s behaviour was due to his illness.

 

Ori need help and healing, healing that Oin couldn’t provide it seemed and hopefully with Thorin taking up the kingship Ori’s fate would be determined.

 

Poor Kili, it would break his heart to see Ori like this…

 

Bifur wished he could help but the only help Ori wanted was beyond his ability and wish to grant it.

 

XooooooX

 

Bofur went to visit Bombur’s domain, the Royal Kitchens.

 

Bombur took one look at his face and shook his head.

 

Bombur was the only one allowed to deliver food to Ori and he wouldn’t dishonor his One even if she weren’t here.

 

He took to shoving trays at them and leaving as quickly as he could.

 

Bombur hugged him and called Tilda to fetch the sweets she secreted away.

 

Likely using elven magic not that Bofur cared about such details.

 

“For Bilbo and Ferumbras of course, go home to your One. Give him the love I can’t give mine and put your duty away for the night…”

 

Bofur forced a smile, “Alright.”

 

He let himself out and met Ferumbras on his way to the smial they shared with Bilbo and Fili.

 

He greeted his One with a kiss and Ferumbras knitted their empty hands together.

 

Ferumbras pressed to his side made Bofur almost relax, how could anyone contemplate the grievous action of betraying their One?

 

Bofur pushed it away, right now was his time with his Ferum.

 

They entered to find Bilbo curled up in Fili’s lap and telling their guest about the Shire.

 

Lady Redhwen rose to meet them, kissing their foreheads and taking the sweets from them.

 

“Rest now…” the Elven woman said.

 

Bofur felt sleepy but his mental anguish had vanished.

 

Ferumbras looked adorable in his sleepy state.

 

“We’ll call you when dinner is ready…” Fili promised.

 

“Maybe we’ll just leave plates out…” Bilbo mused.

 

Bofur and his One retired to their room to curl up on top of their bed with Ferumbras cuddled up on Bofur.

 

Coming home with his Ferum somehow made Bofur really happy.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exempted from Ori-watching duties, brothers Bifur and Bofur spend their mornings pleasing their mate on the day of their bonding...

 

Chapter 8

 

Bifur and Bofur were surprised to be told by Salmar that they were both expected at the bonding by their guests and that Ori would be fine.

 

Both were quite grateful to be exempt from their Ori watching duties.

 

In fact, he told them to stay away from Ori all day.

 

This was welcome news because Ori didn’t deserve to spoil this day…

 

XooooooX

 

Salmar relieved Bifur at midnight and sent him home to Elladan who was quite pleased to see him.

 

Finding his elf in their bed naked, had Bifur quickly stripping to join him.

 

Elladan was covered in soft smooth skin everywhere but his hands…

 

His elf had warrior’s hands even if he had a scholar’s heart.

 

That made Bifur a bit self-conscious, he couldn’t speak and he never did learn to read.

 

Elladan didn’t mind, he was content to tell Bifur stories when he combed out his hair.

 

Bifur kissed Elladan chastely, caressing that soft skin he listened to the elf’s moans.

 

“Please…”

 

Bifur reached for the oil they used to smooth their joining, wetting his fingers and Elladan’s arse before wiggling one thick finger inside.

 

Elladan whimpered with pleasure, his dark silk-like hair spread over the bed even as he thrashed a bit.

 

Bifur prepped him quickly but thoroughly, before moving to nestle Elladan’s long gorgeous legs on his hips and slowly pressed into him.

 

Elladan sighed in bliss rather than pain, thrilling the mute khazad.

 

Bifur brought Elladan’s right hand to his lips, covering the palm in kisses as he rocked in and out.

 

Elladan used his free hand to fist the sheets trying not to tug on his own hair.

 

Bifur leaned down to kiss him tenderly, thinking ‘soon…’

 

They would be bound together before Erebor and Mahal that evening and beyond spending this last night as betrothed together nothing could be better.

 

They came with their joy muffled by their kiss.

 

Elladan slowly became drowsy, having taken up mortal habits like sleeping as Bifur would.

 

Bifru reluctantly disentangled his body from his elf’s, heading for the washroom to fetch a flannel to clean his One. Any reason to touch his elf made Bifur happy…

 

Once they were clean, Bifur tossed the flannel towards the basket that held their worn clothing.

 

Since moving into Erebor, Elladan had taken on duties of keeping their apartment clean and washing their clothes. Sometimes Elladan even mended…

 

Bifur slipped into bed, pulling Elladan into his arms and laying his head on Bifur’s furred chest.

 

Holding his One and feeling his warmth always made him thank Mahal…

 

Content, he fell into his last sleep as a mere betrothed khazad…

 

XooooooX

 

Being exempt from Ori watching meant that Bofur could spend all day spoiling his Ferum…

 

A choice he had never gotten to attempt before…

 

Those lovely golden curls were so unkhazad…

 

Nori’s hair had a different textured appearance compared to his brothers but Ferum’s hair was like spun golden thread.

 

Bofur adored touching it, unlike the Durins or the Ri brothers, Bofur had never had much. His brother had taken him in as a young child after the Battle of Azanulbizar.

 

Their sire had been a miner but Bifur worked with his hands making all sorts of trinkets and teaching Bofur to do so as well.

 

It was no wonder that even in a mountain full of precious metal and jewels, that their beads were wooden but intricately carved.

 

Ferum’s had flowers carved into it while Elladan’s were decorated with leaves. Ferum was beautiful but the wooden beads were so right for him that Bofur didn’t trade them. After all, they were made with all the love in his heart…

 

Bofur caressed the beads and the plait they were in before bringing it to his lips.

 

Ferumbras slowly woke, “You’re here…”

 

Bofur smirked, “Was told ter take tha day off. Thought we culd habe a bit of a lie-in.”

 

Ferumbras tilted his head to kiss him.

 

Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss, as Bofur rolled onto his back leaving his Ferum sprawled on top of him.

 

“I love you…” Ferumbras whispered between kisses. “I can’t wait to be bonded…”

 

A shiver ran through Bofur, “I want ya the same…”

 

Ferumbras wiggled the plug out of him and slid Bofur’s hammer into him with a moan, “Bo…”

 

Bofur leaned up on his elbows to kiss him as he was ridden.

 

He’d been so overwrought lately that the most he could do was hold Ferum to his heart…

 

This was all about showing Ferum how much he cherished his hobbit…

 

They were always gentle and tender together, Bofur would hate to injure his hobbit lover. He was a head taller than Ferumbras and quite a bit broader as well, Ferum was slim and lithe by comparison.

 

Bofur’s hands ran over Ferumbra’s soft skin, caressing his body and listening to his cries of pleasure.

 

Ferumbras was so beautiful, he was grateful to spend this morning together.

 

Eventually, Ferum would get ready with Bilbo but this morning was theirs to enjoy.

 

Bofur treated Ferumbras to two gentle orgasms before carrying him to bathe.

 

He loved his Ferum and couldn’t wait to have Ferum bound to him in marriage before Mahal…

 

Wouldn’t be peachy, as Ferum would say…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend reading The View following this chapter.


	10. Chapter 8B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur and Elladan as well as Bofur and Ferumbras celebrate their bonding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat angsty but mostly fluff?
> 
> Recommend reading The View first.

Bifur and Elladan were uneasy around the khazad of Erebor, it didn’t matter to Bifur that he was one of the Erebor Fourteen. Comments had been made against his One and Ori’s attempts at seduction were distasteful.

 

They were among the first to leave, with Elladan leading Bifur away and the barrel-chested khazad following without complaint.

 

Once they were alone, Elladan shyly undressed and returned to their bed. With the exception of his khazad plaits, woven by Bifur that afternoon, Elladan’s hair fell like dark silk.

 

Bifur quickly undressed to cradle Elladan’s face in his hands.

 

“Meleth e-guilen…” Elladan whispered just before he was kissed soundly.

 

Bifur’s callused hands caressed his elf One’s soft skin.

 

They fell onto the bed, kissing tenderly and touching one another with trembling hands.

 

‘Want beads…’ Elladan signed.

 

‘Truly…’ Bifur asked.

 

Elladan nodded, ‘ring and beads make yours.’

 

Bifur beamed, reaching for the last set of beads to be plaited in Elladan’s soft hair.

 

Elladan waited until Bifur finished before pressing his mute but tender lover back onto the bed. Shyly he prepared himself before taking Bifur’s hammer into his body.

 

According to Elvish tradition, once Bifur bedded him Elladan was considered married which was why Elrond, his father didn’t complain about his relationship with Bifur.

 

Bifur was polite and respectful to elves without needing incentive, also Elladan had a tender for Bifur from their first meeting.

 

Bifur caressed Elladan’s thighs and hips as Elladan rode him, it was different this way but no less enjoyable.

 

Elladan cried out each time Bifur’s hammer was deep inside him; this position was different. He had more control and Bifur went deeper, touching places inside him that weren’t quite touched other times.

 

They made love slowly, gently sensually as if Bifur still doubted his right to touch Elladan.

 

That side of his bonded made Elladan certain this was fated, no elf ever treated him with such respect.

 

Bifur carried a spent Elladan to bathe, washing his exhausted lover tenderly. His tongue heavy with words he could not say…

 

Elladan curled up against Bifur’s furred body, enjoying the warmth as he was held close.

 

Yavanna and Aulë had blessed their union, what better approval could they receive? Was Elladan’s last thought.

 

Bifur followed his elf into sleep…

 

XooooooX

 

Bofur carried Ferumbras through the smial and into their bedroom.

 

They knelt on the bed, eagerly undressing the other while sharing soft kisses.

 

Soon Ferumbras was naked and Bofur’s hat set aside, the hobbit pulled his pigtailed dwarf on top of him.

 

They shared languid kisses, with Ferumbras’ shivering with every caress from Bofur’s hands.

 

It didn’t take long before Bofur was sinking into his Ferum’s heat.

 

Ferumbras clung to Bofur, his forehead resting on Bofur’s shoulder as his dwarf thrust into him and withdrew slowly.

 

Bofur was always so gentle as if afraid to break him with his strength.

 

“Ferum, you’re so beautiful. Blessed…oh Ferum a baby…you’ve made me so happy.”

 

Bofur’s joyful murmurs between kisses brought Ferumbras to tears.

 

Bofur stop and cradled Ferumbras’ face in his hands, “Ferum?”

 

“I’m so happy…” Ferumbras said between sobs, “I was so afraid I was too old. Hobbit lives are short even if my great great-grandda lived to be a hundred and thirty…that’s rare.”

 

Bofur choked, “A hundred and thirty…”

 

“Something about the blending of Elf to Khazad weakens the lifeforce…” Ferumbras said painfully.

 

“Does Fili know?” Bofur’s voice was strangled.

 

“I don’t think Bilbo’s mentioned it to him but I know it bothers him…” Ferumbras shook his head.

 

“So how many years,”

 

Then they fell sleep abruptly full of peace to their surprise…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Blessings follows this chapter.


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend reading The Final Blessings first

Chapter 9

 

Bifur woke and felt strange.

 

It wasn’t because of he was bonded to Elladan, something was different.

 

He reached to rub his eyes and realized his head felt, lighter? Bifur ran calloused fingers up his nose but to his shock, he reached his hair without feeling a scar or the axe that had taken away his ability to speak.

 

“El…” his voice was broken and scratchy from lack of use.

 

His One woke suddenly, eyes blinking sleep. “Bifur?”

 

“Elladan…” Bifur forced out.

 

Elladan reached out to touch a smooth forehead in awe, “It’s gone…”

 

“I… cin… speak…” Bifur said almost painfully.

 

“This must be a blessing from Aulë and Yavanna… put in their hearts by Illuvatar himself. Something I dare not wish for given as a blessing.” Elladan whispered.

 

“Long… wish… that… cin… tell… what… in… heart…”

 

Elladan kissed him silent, whispering against his lips. “Take it slow. Your voice is out of practice. I can wait.”

 

His voice returned and a nadan on its way…

 

Having met Bilbo and Ferumbras, who was Bofur’s One, Bifur’s child being a hobbit would be interesting. Despite their roles and races being reversed; surely, Narvi and Celebrimbor would look on them with a bemused sort of joy.

 

Bifur was certain that together, they would create their own beauty…

 

Elladan was a scholar, unlike Celebrimbor who was a craftsman…

 

Perhaps, someday they could visit the doors that Bifur’s ancestors crafted together but for now being here together was enough.

 

Bifur had to learn the proper words now that he could speak, if Ori wasn’t so broken perhaps, the young scribe might have taught him to read…

 

XooooooX

 

Despite the strange note their night had ended on, Bofur woke in a buoyant mood.

 

He wasn’t exactly surprised to find Fili in their kitchen.

 

It wasn’t as fancy a kitchen as at Bag End, water was brought in by Fili or himself in vats made from empty wine casks filled with snow.

 

There were plenty of cast iron in Erebor and Bombur had selected the second best for Bilbo’s kitchen here in his smial away from Bag End.

 

Bofur made toast and eggs for Ferum, he couldn’t make much but he wished to celebrate their bonding in his own way.

 

He just wanted to ensure that Ferum knew how proud he was to be bonded to the Tradesmaster of the Tooks…

 

The two khazads born into different castes moved and spoke as equal despite Fili being a Prince and Bofur being a house guest.

 

Bofur had been invited by Bilbo so he wouldn’t be here alone while Fili was on a food purchasing mission.

 

Fili hadn’t asked them to leave either, likely because Bilbo and his own Ferum were friends.

 

Bofur hadn’t seen fit to inform Fili about Ori, it was a matter for Thorin. Fili might be friendly with Nori and treat Dori with similar respect as he would a more mature khazad, but he was likely as protective as Bifur.

 

Not that Ferum ever would, but if he had been betrayed by his One as Kili had been, Bofur was certain his overprotective brother would be a nearly unstoppable force in his righteous fury.

 

But now was for his Ferum…

 

Bofur finished his mediocre breakfast and carried it towards their bedroom on the opposite end of the smial. He was looking forward to this new beginning of theirs…

 

 


End file.
